


'V' is very, very extraordinary

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Avengers' happens to be the word that could get Peter in a lot of trouble if he let it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	'V' is very, very extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> 3 of 4, i lied in the last one !! here we are. idk abt 4 yet. we'll see.

"I still don't know how your body manages to bend like that," Bruce comments to Peter as the team makes their way from the debriefing, "I swear your spine should be bent way out of shape. I'd love to see what it is in your genes that allows something like that. Maybe a combination of human and spider?" Steve snorts beside Tony, who's eyebrows raise at the conversation. Bucky and Sam are involved in their own chatter. Nat and Clint are nowhere to be found. Typical.

"I've been able to do a lot of things since the bite," Tony resists the urge to smirk with Peter's reply, "But I was definitely flexible before that. I could let you take some blood." Peter's a lot more mature than what Tony had seen when the kid first joined them. He's 22 now, and has experienced everything ranging from kidnappings (Tony had nearly ripped the kidnapper limb from limb,) to cuts and bruises. There are still moments where he needs guidance, but he's more stern and a lot more confident. Behind the scenes, he's just as timid as he was when he was 16, and Tony loves seeing how much he changes when he's allowed to be the youngest. They're all equal on the field. Behind closed doors, they can act their ages.

"Alright, I've heard enough nerd talk from you two. I'm sure the rest of the team is done with it as well." Tony says. Steve hums in agreement. Tony's glad they agree on something today. The mission was a mess. He'd rather not talk about it.

"You could just talk to the Captain then," Peter has that tone in his voice, the one that he has whenever he's got Tony cornered. Tony feels a surge of dominance wash over him. The kid's got a smart mouth, but who allowed him to use it on _Tony_ of all people? Tony will punish him for that later. For now, though, the boy stops the conversation with Banner. Bruce starts to walk faster, obviously wanting to just get back to whatever he had to do before the alarms went off, and Peter's left to walk with Tony. Steve's hopped in on Bucky and Sam's conversation now, aware of his surroundings and the noises around him even as he starts to argue with Bucky about the best movie of the 1940's. Sam rolls his eyes and tries to keep up. Tony wants to laugh at the effort.

"You're smart, kid, but remember that most of the team doesn't know what the smart ones are saying half the time. Others don't listen." Tony nudges Peter's arm, looking over to him. The brunette is almost Tony's height now; When did he get so tall? When did he grow up? Tony feels like he's losing time.

"You don't have to call me 'kid' anymore. I'm not that young." Peter says, pursing his lips.

"Tell that to the rest of the _Avengers."_ Tony puts emphasis on the word, and then Peter's body jolts into his, his eyes wide as his body trembles and he cums in his pants. Tony can see how hard Peter tries not to make noise, but a small whimper escapes, and Tony can see his knees about to give out. Peter knows the rules. When they're walking, he doesn't stop. Steve glaces back toward them.

"You look a bit pale, Parker. Are you okay? Medical cleared you, right?" Peter flushes, stumbling over his feet for a short moment (which did not help the situation,) and trying to compose himself for just enough time to answer.

"Yeah. Just knocked my arm into a bruise–" Peter takes a shaky breath, "It'll heal. Takes a bit of time. I'm okay." Tony has to give the kid props. They'd trained Peter to cum on command a while ago, and never used it unless Peter was caged up and needed to release without actually releasing, or when he needed to go down quick. When it's unexpected, Peter trips over his feet and whines sweetly and tries to stop from falling over with how bad his knees shake. It's obvious he's got it down.

"Make sure you take care of those. I'll see you on Thursday for training, all right?" Tony watches as Steve punches him lightly on the shoulder, and Peter nods with that sweet smile of his, radiating innocence even after he just came in his pants like a teenager with a simple word from Tony. That part took a bit to get down – Tony had to calm Peter down quite a few times when someone would say 'Avenger' and he would shake through an orgasm. The kid got trained to respond to only Tony's voice after a while, which was a relief to both of them.

"See you later," Peter tries not to stumble over his feet. He keeps walking, leaning into Tony, and Bucky and Sam walked off somewhere when they all finally make it to the communal floor of the tower. Tony grabs Peter's arm firmly, keeping the boy in place when the elder drags him into the elevator. They head toward Tony's floor. Peter is vibrating in his skin. 

It's almost too long before they're on Tony's floor. Peter knows the rules. Tony watches him strip, and then watches him fold his clothes neatly, placing them wherever he can so he can get on with whatever Tony has planned. Peter's cock is half hard.

Tony is going to have fun with him.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter  
> > hotchnersmind  
> > boomerrjoseph 
> 
> instagram  
> > lonelydxnce


End file.
